


Gather ye rosebuds 花开堪折

by orphan_account



Series: Gather ye rosebuds 花开须折 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sebastian决定回波士顿找Chris Evans复合。





	1. A summer’s Day, A Safe Place

"你知道，这事发生有一阵子了。"  
Sebastian和Charles并肩坐在公园树下的长椅上，不断有跑者从他们面前经过。这大概是纽约今年最后一个晴朗的夏日，所有人都跑到户外抓紧时间享受好天气。  
不过Sebastian是个小有名气的演员。这意味着他们很可能在公共场合撞见粉丝——他的经纪人Anne告诉过他汤不热上已经有人开了一个叫Sebastian Go的主页，集中发布他被路人捕获的合影（并且指着他的鼻子笑他落伍因为Seb当时还没听说那个一夜爆红的App），接着又一次警告他，“听着，我知道你希望像百老汇那帮人一样过着自己去超市采购的生活，而且你现在也没有多少anti-fan，但是你不能否认这个事实：你正在变得越来越红。那些街拍是一回事……有曝光率总是好的……但工作以外，你去任何公开场所……” Anne试着把话说得不那么像个命令，“就首先考虑一下你自己言行的后果，好吗？”

Sebastian当时点点头说好的，回头就把这事抛到了脑后，照样裸着上半身去晒日光浴，不幸真的被人抓拍发到网上。

“听着，哥们，我无意对你的生活指手画脚——” Charles停顿了一下，喝了口手上的星巴克冰拿铁，试图不露担忧地表达他的意思，但Seb知道他想说什么。“但你现在真的，真的不该出现在纽约，我实在——我真的不能理解，你为什么要冒着被人发现的风险约我在这儿见面？拜托告诉我你没有秘密杀了个人然后来找我要点现金供你跑路……” Charles又叹了口气，“你自己也知道，如果他知道你在纽约，他会来找你的。他抵达这里也只要四个小时。”  
Sebastian没有立刻回答Charles。他出神地打量着前方的空气，看上去既像迷惑又像在深沉地思考。他把玩着手里的一根烟，但是没有抽。  
“我知道，他不会来的。” 他转头看向Charles，这么解释。“他新片前期筹备的死线就快到了，这两个星期要和五组人开会，况且他的公关也给了他不少压力，我想他应该足够清醒了。”  
Charles眯起眼睛，探究地打量着他。“你才说过你们不联系一阵子了，你怎么知道他新片的进度？老天——别告诉我你上网搜他的新闻看。”

Sebastian的确搜过。一次。在他等电梯时。  
好吧，其实是三次。

“显然不会。我是把他的号码删了，但我们还在一个圈子里，大概共同认识上百号人。总之……他搞到了我的私人邮箱，一直在给我写邮件。”  
“我以为你可以把他拉黑，就像你做过的一样。” Charles怀疑地说。  
“但他经常换不同的邮箱发，我也没办法——在确定这些是他发来的之前，我总得先看一眼邮件在说什么吧……”  
Charles没有说话，显然是因为这毫无效果的“隔离”无语凝噎。 一个穿着运动背心的黑发女孩轻盈地从他们面前跑过，Charles终于领悟了Seb的意思。  
“所以这就是为什么你突然回来了？”  
“你反应真快，老兄，” Seb挖苦了他一句。“对，所以我不在乎被谁发现，因为我要去找他。我们需要当面谈谈。”

给这件事画一个（没法圆满的）句号。

Charles皱着眉头想了好一会儿，然后带点不确定的语气说，“也许你是对的。仔细想想，这样也不失——”  
然后他被那个倒着跑回到他们面前的黑发女孩儿打断了。  
“等着，你真的是——Sebastian Stan？Bucky？” 女孩兴奋地说。  
Sebastian不带表情地看了Charles一眼，转向女孩，脸上浮现一个摄人心魄的笑容。  
“是的，我是。”

由于路遇粉丝，他们的短暂谈话就此结束。很久以后，Charles回溯那个关键的下午，曼哈顿的最后一个夏日，他意识到自己是个粗心大意的人，让两件本不该发生的事从他指缝里就这么轻易溜走，改变了后来一系列事情的走向：  
一，他（愚蠢地）在去公园见Seb之前转发了一条推特，暴露了自己的定位。如果那粉丝不出现，他就能把自己的话说完，就会发现自己的想法和Seb的真实计划完全是南辕北辙。  
二，如果想要Seb和Chris“一刀两断”，他接下来七十年内都得拼死拦住自己的好友，不让他有任何机会看到Chris哪怕一眼。

 

 

-

 

 

 

Chris一个人待在他波士顿的公寓里。他的亲朋好友大多住在城外，但他几个月前悄悄拜托一个朋友帮他签下了这间后湾区的顶楼套房，并且在装修和家具上花了一笔小钱。只是突然冒出的一个念头，为了偶尔想欣赏夜景时有个私密的去处，市中心的一所“安全屋”——每次想到这个念头Chris都会微笑一下。他当然不会在自己的客厅里贴碎花墙纸，也不会把它安在布加勒斯特。他当然也可以选择纽约，但出于显而易见的原因，他没有。反正，他对这儿的落地窗和楼下懂得保持距离的门卫挺满意。  
除了Chris的那个朋友，没有其他人知道他买下了这里，更没有人进来过。  
他自己也不是很常来这里，但今晚他需要放松一下。他正在筹备自己的第二部电影。并非大制作，但却是一个他很想讲的故事。离开拍日期已经不远了，他的团队目前合作愉快，剧本试读会也很不错。但制片和投资方就拍摄时间表的一些细节还未达成共识，剧本的第二幕结尾也得再推敲一下，他还要约好时间去几个取景地踩点。于是，Chris这个星期在纽约和LA之间脚不沾地两头飞，然后在周日下午，他终于回到了波士顿。  
电视里的橄榄球赛结束了，爱国者队（毫无悬念地）拿下了这一场，正在重播精彩片段。Chris拿起遥控器调低音量，脑子里把待办事项飞快地过了一遍，发现自己可以毫无压力地倒背如流，毕竟他几小时之前才在邮件里描述了所有的细节。当然了，他不该把项目进度就这么透露给外人，但他说的都是行话，而且Seb不是外人。他知道，即使现在到了这个地步，他们依然拥有彼此的信任。他想起自己曾经开过的玩笑 “Seb完全不能保守秘密，要是被九头蛇抓走了，他会招得比谁都快”，回忆起当时他们不约而同地没有深究答案背后的含义，而只是乱七八糟笑了一阵子，回忆着那个笑容，Chris感觉心被轻轻戳了一下。  
他去冰箱前往玻璃杯里加了两块冰，给自己倒了一点威士忌，一饮而尽，放下杯子，走到落地窗前。酒液冰凉，而他的脑子慢慢开始发热。这里能看到的当然比不上洛克菲勒或是香港的繁华，但因为熟悉，所以让他感到心安，像一件穿了太久颜色暗淡的套头衫。他们这行总是需要定期置装的，但待在家时，他反复穿的只有那么几件，因为旧衣服贴在身上的感觉就像是透过体温的拥抱，而Chris偶尔也会感到孤单。  
收回眺望的视线，Chris并非对自己的容貌有多么迷恋，但当这玻璃窗只映出他一人的倒影时，他无从选择，只好就着外面建筑和自己的轮廓重叠的那一个点，想象起某一双迷人的灰绿色双眼会看见的自己的模样。他知道夜深了，但他不怎么想睡，他喝酒也不是为了助眠。  
Chris当然还记得Seb说过有机会要陪他看一场爱国者队的现场比赛。当时他们在亚特兰大的一个酒吧里，周围挺多同剧组的人，吵吵嚷嚷的。那时候他们还不是很熟，片场里难免一些亲密的身体接触，所以下戏后为了把关系拉回正常距离，颇有些正襟危坐的意思。但他们还是尽量保持放松地有一搭没一搭地聊着。Seb注意到到Chris的眼神偶尔会瞄到吧台后的电视，正在重播NFL的某场比赛，于是Seb说：“你知道…如果你想…有机会我们可以一起去看一场。”  
Chris扬起眉毛，笑了。  
“Wow，Seb，我真不知道耶…” 他故意用上点挑逗的语气，“这是个约会吗？你在约我出去吗？”  
Seb也咧开嘴，呵呵地笑了几声，然后他歪歪头，似笑非笑看着Chris，貌似天真的回答和语气里的顺从让Chris笑不出来了。  
“如果你希望是的话，它可以是啊。”  
分开的这几个月里，Chris的回忆就像报时钟里的布谷鸟，无论他让自己多么忙，每天总要定点出来闹腾几次，不带休眠模式的。他仍然面对着落地窗，伸出右手食指，在倒影中自己的脑袋处轻敲了几下，想要把那布谷鸟塞回它本属于的小黑屋。这时，一阵电话铃声把他从思绪中唤回现实。Chris走向书桌，拿起手机，顺手关掉了电脑上的邮箱页面。是个陌生号码，他看了一会，没有接，直接挂掉了。随即，他注意到电脑上汤不热“sebastian stan”的tag有了不少更新。  
他按下了刷新键，然后看到了很多张同样的合照：一个女粉丝搂着Sebastian和Charles。夏日的天空无比晴朗，背景里还能看到曼哈顿的几栋摩天楼。

 

-

 

  
那天凌晨一点Chris开车回到他的家，城里不少狗仔都知道这个地址，幸运的是最近不是宣传期，没什么大新闻，他们这个点早就放工了。他草草做完晚常规，回了两封邮件，就上床睡觉。三点钟时他仍然没睡着，起来在跑步机上消磨了四十分钟，冲了个澡，再次躺下来的时候天都快亮了。他又辗转反侧了一会儿，刻意调整着自己的呼吸但还是难以平静。床头柜抽屉里好像还有几颗Xanax（抗焦虑药），但他好久没吃过了，这一次也决心不去碰它们。不知过了多久，他终于昏昏沉沉地陷入黑甜乡。

一座充满迷雾的森林里，Chris正毫无头绪地到处乱走，突然遇到了穿着战斗服的winter soldier。Chris一看见对方就下意识摆出防守的姿势，但Winter只是摇了摇头，把全身的武器一件一件取下来，然后径直向他走过来，把猝不及防的Chris扑倒在地上。  
“嗨哥们，你这是干嘛呢？” Chris疑惑地问。此时他感到身下冰冷坚硬的地面开始融化，在炫目的光线下缓缓旋转起来。电闪雷鸣，狂风大作，他挣扎着想起身，可是Winter的体重压着他没法动弹。  
他记得自己说：“那我们要掉就一起掉下去吧。”  
Winter戴着面罩，动作定住了。他的那只金属手缓缓伸向自己的脸，想要把面罩摘下来——  
远处的风中传来模糊的应答，先是翅膀噼里啪啦拍动的声音，再是一群鸟儿叽叽喳喳，然后Chris听见一个熟悉又陌生的声音：“我可不想挡着任何人的路，但Sebastian就是喜欢走来走去，像个该死的天后…”  
“是吗，我就是这么倾心于你的，是吗？” Chris问，完全知道问题的答案。  
Sebastian笑了，他看不见他的表情，但他就是笑了。雨停了，他终于摘下了面罩。他们隔得那么近，Chris能闻到他身上清新温暖带点甜像块柠檬奶油挞的味道，但他睁大眼睛，使劲地看啊看，就是看不清Seb的脸。  
Chris的心砰砰直跳，他想叫Sebby别闹了，之前是我不对，我会收敛的。我知道演员把他们寄托在角色身上的情感转移到现实中可能造成极其严重的后果，但是这些错误让我快乐，难道这不是最重要的吗。Sebby这不是在开玩笑，为什么不告诉我你回来了，你的意思是我们完了吗。

然后他被Dodger舔醒了。  
Chris睁开眼，盯着趴在自己身上撒欢的猎犬看了好一会，逐渐清醒过来，在这个短暂的过程中，刚才的诡异梦境如潮水一般迅速退去，将沙滩还原得不着痕迹。  
“嘿……” Chris笑了，心情无比之好。他揉揉Dodger的脑袋，“小子，今天感觉怎么样？”

与此同时，Sebastian走进人流熙攘的火车站，手里握着一张纽约到波士顿的车票。  
他把领口又拉高了点，用余光确认了下周围没人注意到他，选择了站台尽头一个靠墙的安静角落。燥热的空气掺了点咖啡味，也算是间接给他提提神。又一次，他想起了《Before We Go》和他们（肤浅地）提起这部片子的那一个晚上。

在他们从陌生到熟悉，从朋友到亲密朋友之后，他们经历了一场漫长而谨慎的拉锯战。某一个晚上Seb刚从朋友的派对出来，就收到Chris的短信。Chris说，我在反思我的导演处女作…给我点建议。你看过这部电影吗？你觉得我怎么样？  
“我觉得你特别迷人” Sebastian回答。  
“别敷衍我，Sebby…我不太确定烂番茄上的评论是不是对我宽容了点，你觉得我的导演梦可靠吗”  
很多时候Seb给一个听起来像是敷衍的答案，不是因为他不知道说什么，只是因为他不愿透露自己心里真实的想法。Chris是个例外。面对Chris，他不逃避，不含糊，即使清楚Chris的话里总带点诱导。就像第一次问Chris “你要不要和我去看爱国者队的比赛”，当Seb这么说的时候，他就是这个意思。  
“你的美梦一定会成真。” Seb真心实意地说。他发完这条短信后，抬起头，然后惊喜地发现Chris出现在他的视野里，站在街对面望着他傻笑，手里的手机屏幕光还亮着。

Sebastian看着自己手机上的通话记录，最顶端是一个昨夜拨出却被拒接的电话。

梦境终究不是现实。无论在梦里投入多少希望，梦只是梦。中央车站是世界上最繁忙的火车站，数十部电影电视剧曾在这里取景，包括《绯闻女孩》和《复仇者联盟》。它是纽约大气华美一面的缩影，任何走进这里的人都会一次又一次惊叹它的美丽，价值两千万美元的四面钟，挑高的候车大厅和青绿色的星空穹顶。  
但只有十五个街区外的宾夕法尼亚车站才有纽约-波士顿的列车。如果Sebastian真像《Before We Go》里的女主角一样傻等在中央车站，他永远也抵达不了Chris Evans的身边。


	2. The wrap party

一年前

《内战》的杀青派对在德国Leizpig的一间酒吧举办，那晚每个人都享受了大好时光。他们知道这部电影会打破整个超英类型片的固定套路，对漫威接下来的发展产生深远影响，于是对结果尤其期待——具体体现为他们喝完了所有的香槟，以及“我等不及它上映了”成为当晚说得最多的一句话。派对的高潮始于Anthony玩啤酒乒乓连输给Scarlett五次，接着是Stan Lee提前离场时故意叫反了导演两兄弟的名字，在Chris和Sebastian被莫名起哄时气氛达到了最高点。他们还没反应过来，就被推到了酒吧中间面对面站着，被哄笑和掌声包围了。

“兄弟情，我们要看兄弟情！” Jack，他们的摄影师，超级兴奋地挥着拳头大叫。  
“是真男人就干了这杯酒！” Anthony摇摇晃晃地挤到他们面前，一只手揽住Sebastian，另一只手把他的杯子夺下来，仰头一饮而尽。他把杯口朝下，挑衅地在Chris面前挥了挥，“Chris，你行不行呀——”  
“说好的日天日地呢？”就连Scarlett都善意地调笑了起来。

音乐声太响了，Chris几乎听不清周围旁边的人在说什么，他只是看向近在咫尺的Seb。Seb今晚带着顶鸭舌帽，蓄起的长发被挽到脑后，下巴上的胡渣不整齐地乱翘着，嘴角翘起，在朝他无奈地微笑。  
面前的这个人显然已经不是Bucky了，举手投足间和那个饱经风霜的灵魂有着明显区别，Chris甚至觉得他此刻的戏谑表情有种极其罕见的天真。  
Seb无疑是个有天赋的演员，但这几个月里他为揣摩角色所投入的精力Chris也看在眼里。演绎英俊、优雅、富裕、魅力并不难。难的是在没有精致外表加持时，还能让观众看到角色内心的坚韧不拔和敢作敢当。每天每场戏前的准备时间，当Seb穿着破破烂烂的衣服，顶着乱七八糟的头发安静地坐在角落默默练习台词，Chris总被他身上无法遮蔽的光芒深深地打动。  
但无论Bucky和Sebastian的反差有多大，他们对自己都是无条件的理解和支持。现在Seb看着自己，脸上是“随你怎样都可以”的纵容，Chris对此很满足。所以，他有了一个主意。他凑到Seb耳边，轻声说了几句。

众人还在哄笑，突然见Sebastian脸色一凛，把酒杯往桌上重重一砸，向前两步一把揪起Chris的衣领。惊诧中，只听Sebastian咬牙切齿地说：“……你是，我的，任务。”  
那声音和他平时的温文尔雅全不相同，刻意压低且粗糙刺耳。Seb话音刚落，高举左拳，竟似要直接往Chris脸上招呼。  
而Chris则极配合地摆出了杀伤力无穷大的狗狗眼，深情地望着Seb，“我不会跟你打的。你是我朋友。我会陪你直到一切的尽头。Buck，你记得我吗？”  
“谁他妈是Bucky？”  
有人扑哧一声笑了。  
“……” Chris发现自己接不上话。电影里好像没有接下来的台词了，冬兵和他一向是一言不合就开打的类型。“拜托——” 他无语地想，飙戏时给我留点余地好吗，看来还是不够默契。  
“快，”他朝着旁边的人喊，“把我的盾给我。”  
有谁飞快地拿了一个现场装饰用的盾牌递给他。Chris拿到盾，先示意了下围观群众，然后双手捧着它呈到Sebastian面前，后者还挂着一张冷漠脸。  
“你是Bucky，我就是你的BFF，这个盾就能证明。大家看，这盾牌的红色中有一点点银，最中间还有一颗你胳膊上的星星，你都见过这面盾太多次了，应该很熟悉了，可不就是我们友谊的见证吗！”  
他们本来就站得极近，Chris朝着Seb凑过去，嘴唇几乎是贴在Seb的耳朵上，声音不大却能让在场的都听见。“而且你有过哪些女朋友初夜十几岁我可是清清楚楚。不信？” Chris一挑眉，目光炯炯地盯着Seb，“我知道你身上有多少颗痣呢。”  
Sebastian的耳朵迅速地红透了，原本憋不住要笑的表情凝固在了脸上，他就这么看着他，和全场的其他人一样。鸦雀无声。“呃…Chris？哦不，Cap，我是说Captain。” Seb也不知道该说什么好了。  
难道我玩笑又开过了？不至于吧。Chris被众人的目光集火，暗暗腹诽。  
良久。“哇…我是真的服了你们俩。” Paul第一个打破沉默，有点敬畏地说。“真他妈的对啊，”Anthony也出来圆场。“轰的一声，酒吧里又恢复了叽叽喳喳，好像刚才只是被按了暂停键，突然的沉默不过幻象而已。“Sebastian你就由着他闹吧，认识他这么久你真是辛苦了，我心疼你…”  
“一场精彩的飙戏，只是Cap要真这样，职业生涯就完蛋了…”  
“我要说完全是占有欲好吗，你的伙伴你的兄弟你的吧唧，我家吧唧干过什么事上过什么姑娘我都得知道，就像个他妈的警察——”  
“我真是等不及看正片里Cap的表白了……”  
“演得不错，Sebastian！”

没更多好戏看了，大家便说笑着三五成群地散去，注意力从他们身上离开了。Seb也缓过神来，耸耸肩，对Chris点点头示意，就转身离去。下一个瞬间，Chris尾随Seb到了门外露台上，他们正（完全没被人发现地）坐在一起抬头盯着深紫色的夜空。

“对不起，刚才…” 两人同时开口说话，又同时看着对方示意你先说。  
“我一认真起来就会像队长这个坏蛋一样，’不择手段’。如果让你感到尴尬，我很抱歉。” Chris说。  
“没，没，这还要解释吗…” Seb眼神有点闪烁，“是冬日战士这个老古董，太久没跟心上人说话了，搭讪都不会。”  
两人相视一笑，刚才有点紧张的气氛变得轻松起来。  
“Seb，你接下来这段时间准备干吗？” 除补拍和配音之外，宣传期之前应该有大块时间他们碰不着面。  
“嗯，火星救援马上要上映了，宣传期——他们邀请我和Matt一起去中国。”  
“Matt Damon吗…嗯，他可棒了。我保证你们肯定会很开心的。听说是大制作呀，题材也时髦。有机会我一定会去捧场。”  
“Chris…” Seb笑了。“别这样。你知道，任何时候你需要什么，只要叫我一声就行了…你有我的手机，随时随地。我会在的。”  
Chris看着Seb。已经很晚了，月亮躲在云后头，酒吧里昏暗的灯光透过玻璃门追随着他们，Seb的眼睛却很亮。夜风很凉，Chris很想问，你为什么对我这么好。太乱来了。为什么我比你年长，是你的前辈，却总有种你在对我百依百顺的感觉呢。  
很久以后，Chris会知道，他此刻感受到的不安，是因为Seb一旦变成那个主动抽身离开的人，Chris就什么都没有了。

“好吧，”但他也清醒地知道现在不是谈这个的好时间。“我也不是那么需要你，你瞧，等我们几个开始队三的宣传，还不是得天天看着你这张脸，到时候不对你厌倦才奇怪吧。”  
“说起脸——” Seb掏出自己的手机，“你知道有个叫Hozier的歌手出了张专辑，封面上的人特别像冬日士兵吗？可惜他的脸被马赛克掉了。瞧，” Seb划划屏幕找出一张照片给Chris看。  
肖像画，明亮的黄色背景，冷色调的蓝色上衣。棕色卷发，拽拽的姿势，还真有几分相似，巧合的是画中男人的左手也非血肉，而是脚手架一般的机械装置……  
“可惜没有脸。”  
“是啊。差点以为他跨界了。” Seb遗憾地说。  
他们又沉默地坐了一会儿。Chris在脑子里琢磨Seb对他的态度，越想越觉得烦闷。“好了，” 他终于觉得意兴阑珊，站起身来。“那么，咱们……宣传期见。”  
“宣传期见。”


	3. It's going to rain

现在

  
Sebastian当然不会上错车，纽约毕竟是他的第二故乡。他以前曾拍着胸膛对Anthony吹牛， “如果我在午夜的纽约街头遇到一位需要去波士顿的落难小姐，我一个小时内就能把她送到中国城坐上夜班巴士，她天亮之前就能到家了。”  
Anthony说，“那么这段艳遇就从不会发生了，可怜的老实人。多跟人家Chris学学。”  
Sebastian不屑地看着他，“像你这样的人是永远不会知道绅士风度怎么写的。”  
“你是在说自己是个不会调情的笨蛋吗？多跟人家Chris学学，你自己都叫他Prince Charming了——”  
“好了，好了，到此为止，”Sebastian阻止了Anthony提起刚才那场访谈里他的一个（很多）关于Chris的回答。Chris本人也许没听清他被自己夸了什么，但该死的Anthony，总是把一切都看得一清二楚。“你就不能不提Chris吗？”  
Chris，Anthony和Sebastian三人刚一起做了十家媒体访谈。短暂的休息后他们换成了两人一组。Seb和Anthony看着远处的Chris和Downey一起走进另一间采访间。“听着Sebastian，” Anthony凑近他说，“我很确定你和他之间有什么。从那次杀青派对，不，说不定是更早，我就发现了。而且这也不是谁单方面一厢情愿。别用什么制片方要求之类的鬼话来糊弄我，看在上帝的份上，你们就不能把这层窗户纸捅破吗？我受不了这种气氛了，站在两个陷入爱河的高中小孩中间，假装我是个什么也不知道的傻瓜，还要给你们打掩护——美国队长都能出柜了，你和Chris就不能好好谈一下吗？” 说完他站起身，没给Sebastian任何辩护的机会，“我用下洗手间，五分钟后回来。”

Sebastian不知道怎么回答。  
火车缓缓开动，他很困但强迫自己保持清醒。他打开手机随便刷着推特。自他们上次分开以来他很久没看过Chris的新闻了。

他们拍队1的时候是再普通不过的同事，平时也不怎么联系。Seb的确一直默默地关注着Chris。对方的动向，新闻，作品，他都看过。但他从没告诉过任何人（媒体会爆炸的），而且就连他自己也很难说清这种关注是出于竞争心理，好奇，羡慕，抑或是别的什么。队2的巨大成功让所有人都开始重新审视他们的关系。这里面也包括Chris，毕竟戏里的火花不是假的。自队3开拍以来，Seb明显注意到Chris对自己的态度不太一样了。他会对Seb谈起自己的计划，和他分享自己的开心或烦恼，告诉他自己的秘密。他们单独相处的时间越来越长，他公开和私下的一举一动也充满了占有欲，好像在试探Seb的底线——而很不幸，Sebastian恰好没办法对Chris说不。毕竟他可是Chris的助演（supporting actor）。  
Seb一直没敢问过Chris这么做的原因，他总是找不到好的时机，其他人也乐见其成看他们亲密的样子。Seb不知道Chris是过于入戏，还是在交友方面比较慢热，还是终于被自己的长情打动。有的时候Seb自己都分不清戏内戏外他们关系的区别。他警告过自己这一切太危险了，他们的每一步都走在悬崖边缘——然后Chris终于迈出了关键的一步，用一个吻，抱着Sebastian一起跳下了悬崖。

……又或者Sebastian才是自以为是地把一切搞砸的人？他的退缩一定伤了Chris的心，但好在Chris没有放弃…总之，他这次回来就是为了改正自己的错误。动机，原因，受谁的影响，媒体，观众，粉丝怎么想，都不再重要了。  
重要的是他不想让他们变成遗憾。  
不过，说到放弃……Seb不可置信地盯着手机上的某条推文，眼睛眯了起来。他想起了那个被挂掉的电话。窗外的天空有大团的灰色云朵，波士顿应该是要下雨了。

-

尽管昨晚做了个奇怪的梦，Chris还是度过了愉快的一个上午。他处理了些杂事，和Scott吃了午餐，就开车回家。半路上开始下暴雨，密集的雨点噼里啪啦地打在车窗玻璃上，Chris听着车载广播里全城堵车的消息，无奈地叹了口气。最终他在路上花了平时两倍的时间，当他终于把车停在自家后院一边想着Dodger该饿了迫不及待地跳下车的时候，他看见Sebastian坐在后门的台阶上，全身都滴着水。  
“Sebastian？你在这里干嘛？”  
对方抬起头来。他瘦了，Chris马上注意到。眼底常年的黑眼圈似乎又加深了一些。他最近在忙什么呢？他终于来找我了——Chris感到内心深处涌起的喜悦，他差点无法控制住自己的喜形于色。  
“嗨Chris，好久不见。” Sebastian说，抬起手捋了一把前额滴水的头发。他穿着灰色的套头衫和深蓝的裤子，现在它们都湿透了，贴在他身上。这让Chris想起他们之前一起拍的坠河戏，也让他意识到Seb在雨里等了多久。“老天…你怎么过来的？快进来，你需要换套衣服。” 他赶紧开门，Dodger扑上来迎接他，但Sebastian只是站在门口，没有进来的意思。  
“我走来的，车站离你家还挺近的。好位置。” Sebastian干巴巴地说。“听着…我过来只是想说，我看到你的新闻了。” 他抿了抿嘴，向后退了一步，“你和Penny Plate…恭喜。干得好。”  
Chris站在原地，感到雨水从他的脖子流进衣服里，但他不在乎。刚才的喜悦消失了，他觉得对方像个傻瓜，又觉得自己像个傻瓜，而这些傻气让他真的生起气来。  
“能允许我问一句Sebastian Stan为什么突然开始关心我的感情生活了？”他尖锐地说，不去看Sebastian渐渐发白的脸色。“我给你发了那么多邮件，你把它们都当一个屁放了，然后你回国了，却一声不吭，下一步就是突然出现在我家门口，问我和别人约会的事？”  
“提醒一下你，那些邮件里可没有提到你的新女友。” Sebastian说。  
“哈，”Chris都快气急而笑了，“所以你确实读了它们，你也从来没有回复。”  
“那是在之前——而且你也没有接我电话。”  
“什么电话？”Chris模糊地记得他前几天挂了一个电话，但他从来不接陌生来电。Sebastian本应该知道。“谁知道那是你打来的，你把自己想得太重要了吧？”  
Sebastian的表情立马就让他意识到自己说错话了。他定定地看着Chris，眼底似乎有一丝受伤，但他眨眨眼，摸了摸鼻子，就变回了完美的没表情脸。  
下雨天，潮湿的门廊，黄色的枫叶，灰绿色的眼睛。本该是个完美的电影镜头的，Chris想。  
“好的，那我就不打扰了。” Sebastian转身离去，“顺便说一句，你没有否认你和Penny的事。”  
Chris感到他们原本花了好多个月建立起的信任又一次被推倒了，化为泡影。他目送着Sebastian自顾自地走远，消失在他的视线里，但Chris没有追上去。


	4. Insecure anxiety

“我又搞砸了。”  
“你没跟他说清楚？”  
“老天…我去他家之前在手机上刷到他的新绯闻。我太情绪化了，我猜把他也惹烦了。”  
“那你告诉他之前发生的事没？”  
“没来得及。我有点恐慌，怕自己又做出什么出格事，所以我算是…立刻逃跑了吧。”  
“唉…”Charles出乎意料地没有嘲讽。“我能理解，哥们。虽然我是个男人，被他的眼睛看着时，实在是太难说出任何拒绝的话来。”  
Sebastian不知道Charles说的“拒绝”是什么意思，现在的情况看来，要拒绝也是Chris拒绝他。他心乱如麻，说了句“回头聊”就把电话挂了，躺在床上望着天花板发呆。  
外人可能觉得Chris冷漠无情，但Seb完全能理解Chris三天前在他们的会面中说话带刺，防备重重。如果被雨淋几个小时加上重感冒卧床不起这种苦肉计能换来Chris的回心转意，那Seb愿意接受这微不足道的惩罚。Sebastian可以给他们共同的朋友，比如Anthony，打个电话叮嘱一下，但这几乎没法改变什么，他知道。他们已经不是二十岁出头，活在青春电影里的毛孩子了。事实是，他们的同龄人正在一个个的安定下来，成家，生孩子，面对中年危机，逐渐从社交场合里淡出。而作为好莱坞的一份子，他们尽可以活得不接地气，优哉游哉，Sebastian可以，Chris也可以。他们有资本有时间慢慢等。等那个百分百对的人，或者只是互相陪伴一阵，然后分道扬镳。没有负担，没有愧疚。  
Sebastian在感情方面从未花过太多心思。这方面他有着天然优势，姑娘们总是很吃他这一型，他只要选一个让他们两人都舒服的节奏，在对的时间做出对的举动，多半就能手到擒来。即使交往过比他更出名的女朋友，他也很少感到压力。他会珍视，维护，认真对待每一段感情，但如果最后没能成功，他也不会有太多留恋，整理整理心情再找下一个就行了。他遵循“过程比结果更重要”的原则快乐的过了很多年，直到Chris让他意识到，自己多年来的漫不经心只是因为他从未真正地，全心全意地投入过。

半年前

“Sebastian，你好吗？北京怎么样？” Sebastian的飞机刚降落在洛杉矶，他打开手机，就收到Chris的短信。  
“挺好的。粉丝和中餐都超赞，有媒体要我下次把美国队长带来。”  
“哇，兄弟，我已经脸红了。你会吗？”  
“你会给我这个机会吗？”  
“我以为咱们说好了陪彼此直到尽头。”  
Sebastian看着短信笑了，一边用手去摸自己滚烫的脸。  
*  
Seb和Chris以及队3的主要演员一起从漫威的会议室走出来，他们刚刚开完了电影的营销会议。会上，Team Cap和Team Ironman的两大阵营对抗被确定为宣传的主要模式，Cap和Bucky的感情线被列为片方宣传的重点之一，漫威的营销部门也要求Chris和Seb在公开场合要多加配合，以演员的互动加深观众对角色之间感情的认知。  
“当然，也不需要太gay，我们想要的是你们对彼此无条件的支持。对我们好，对你们好，对这部电影也好。这是观众问卷，市场调查和大数据都支撑的结论。希望我们能合作愉快。”  
Sebastian说不出他的感觉。他不喜欢他听到的。计算的结果。商业决定。而不是发自内心。他们培养了这么久的感情，这么多年…难道最后就是为了宣传？  
特工13的扮演者Emily出了会议厅，没跟任何人说话，就直接离开了。  
Seb看到Chris朝自己走来，他的心砰砰直跳。“我可以跟你单独聊一聊吗？”Chris礼貌地问。  
他们拉开了隔壁房间的门，Seb关上门，Chris把他堵在墙角。  
“我只想确认一下他们的要求不会破坏我们之间的关系。我不喜欢他们在那间屋子里说的，就好像——”  
“好像我们必须假装我们是铁哥们儿。而这可能会疏远我和你。”  
“就是这样。”  
“Seb，我想要你知道，我一直把你当朋友，我信任你。我会尽量表现得专业，但他们要我们做的所有事…我说出口的话，是因为我想这样，而不是谁要求我这么做。”  
Sebastian感觉心里乐开了花。  
“Emily本来就不乐意我成了你炒绯闻的对象而不是她，现在可没法收拾了。” Seb说。  
“那也没办法，我还是比较想要你。”  
他们笑了起来，碰了碰拳头，除此以外没有别的身体接触。但这仍然是一个值得铭记的，私密的，只属于他们两人的约定。  
*  
Seb登上一架私人飞机，看见了Chris。他们两小时前被召唤，要一起飞去凤凰城的一场点映，给影迷一个惊喜。可惜Seb此前不知道这事，是从一个朋友的升职派对上被直接接到机场的，浑身酒气，连送他来的司机都担忧地看着他。  
“没事，交给我吧。” Chris把Seb扶上座位，坐到他旁边，然后倾身给他系上安全带。Seb迷迷糊糊的，整个人随着他的动作晃来晃去，只感觉Chris的手抚慰地捏了捏他的肩膀，然后他凑近他，就像之前的杀青派对一样耳语。  
“Sebby，你感觉怎么样？”  
“不太舒服。”他咕哝道。温柔状态的Chris杀伤力太大了。  
“没事的，你会好的。吃点巧克力？” Chris剥下一小块，递到他嘴边，Sebastian满怀期待地张开嘴，然后如愿以偿地被喂了一块。Chris的干燥温暖的手碰到他的下巴，皮肤相触产生的温度久久不能褪去。  
“我感觉太好了。我什么都能做到。”Sebastian说。

回程，Seb酒几乎完全醒了，但他还是慵懒地躺在座位上不想动，Chris坐在他旁边，好笑又探究地盯着他看，肩膀靠肩膀。Seb侧过头，和他四目相对，感觉很轻松。  
“任务已经完成了，我们给几百个影迷送去了惊喜，队长…你为什么要盯着我看？你在担心什么？”  
Chris翻了个白眼，笑了，他摇摇头，然后慢慢的，那个耀眼的笑容消失了。  
“不是因为你。我只是有一点担心…担心如果一切都错了。这部电影凝聚了太多的心血…我们有Downey，有蜘蛛侠，这么多单人电影主角，最棒的导演，最棒的制作班底，这么多投资…如果它不是最好的，那就是搞砸了，全部是我的错。” Seb万万没想到他会在此时此刻听到Chris的真心话。他以为这是个玩笑，但Chris语气中流露的焦虑不容轻视，“我们目前的收到的反馈全是正面的，Chris，你完全没有理由担心，你棒极了。”  
“是啊，是啊。” Chris顺着他的话说，“我有时候就是想太多。我没事。”  
Sebastian皱着眉头，看着Chris又收回了话柄，仿佛刚才一瞬间的情感流露没有发生过。  
也许是媒体对他以前作品的批评给他了心理阴影，加上Chris对于多年来隐私被侵犯的不安全感，他很容易在内心深处变得敏感焦虑，过度防御，缺乏自信。这一切和他天生流露的领袖气质和开朗性格并不冲突，只是一个人的两面。而Chris少为人知的这一面除了让他内心备受折磨外，也同时赋予了他谦虚，真诚，同情心，正义感，让Chris和那些胸大无脑的猛男有着天壤之别，到后期完全能撑起美国队长这个角色。  
不幸的是，前几年他的心理问题还被挖出来大幅报道，放在纸面上供人谈论。如果不是美队2，复联2，以及这部美队3的成功，只怕Chris会早早被这些干扰和杂音淹没。  
Sebastian和Chris四目相对，试图从他湛蓝的眼眸里读出此刻的心思。但显然Chris的自尊已让他收起了之前的脆弱，这让Seb的劝慰变得难以启齿。


	5. His floor

四月

  
长途飞行带来的时差尚未褪去，大概也只有宣传途中他们对彼此的吹捧，玩笑和夸奖能让人勉强忍受无比紧凑的两天行程。  
夜深了。他们终于回到下榻酒店休息，准备第二天一早飞另一个国家。  
Sebastian敲门，门开了。“怎么了？”  
Chris递给他一瓶冰啤酒，“不要问为什么，陪陪我。”  
Sebastian把鞋子脱掉，安静地跟着他走进房间，Chris靠着床盘腿坐在了柔软的地毯上，于是Sebastian也不迟疑地在他身边坐下。他们肩并着肩，坐在48层的套间卧室里，面对窗外的古都夜色和繁盛灯火。  
有些时刻，话语是最多余的，而七年的相识和近来的朝夕相处已经让他们足够默契，空气中弥漫着美妙的沉默与心照不宣，好像疲惫和难言的伤感能够被无声地交流并分担。  
“你想过吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“五年之后的自己会在哪里。”  
“……大概还是会在纽约。你呢？”  
“我不知道。我一直在想，但还没个头绪。这真可笑，最初犹豫接不接下合约的人是我，中途说什么想休息一段时间的也是我，现在我的系列要结束了，我居然开始感觉舍不得。” 又一次了，Chris在Seb的面前毫无保留地袒露心声。  
“毕竟不是所有人都能演绎Steve Rogers这种角色的。一个演员一辈子能遇到这样的一次机会就是走大运了。”  
“那你呢？你会舍不得Bucky吗？”  
“当然。每一次和角色告别都很难…但Bucky也许很不喜欢自己的事被广而告之。也许他反而会因为电影拍完了开心一点。”  
“你是对的，我一直觉得Cap和Bucky最大的愿望就是过上平静，没人打扰的生活。”  
“尽管迟了七十年。无论如何，有总比没有好。”  
“是啊。” Chris笑了。看向Sebastian的目光简直是喜爱。他们微笑着注视彼此。就是现在了，Sebastian决定说出自己的真实想法。  
“Chris，我相信五年之后你仍然在。你是我们这一辈最出色的演员之一。好莱坞大概没有什么永远不结束的故事。但，我们今晚不在好莱坞。所以我想告诉你，我希望五年之后你仍然在。”  
“在……这里？这座酒店？”Chris敲了敲地板，故意曲解他的话，“这个国家发展得太快了，我可不确定五年之后这栋建筑还在这儿。”  
“你知道我什么意思。”Sebastian只是说。  
希望你一直在我身边。  
几百人数月的辛勤努力，终于奉上一部跨时代的佳作，三部曲的圆满句号，它终将在影史里留下浓墨重彩的一笔，粉丝们的尖叫和热情让这一切很值得。这是我们深爱的事业，你和我的作品。也许百年之后我的名字会被人忘记，但只要人们提起美国队长，他们就会想起你，就会想起由你我塑造的角色，Steve和Bucky。  
我希望你一直在我身边，但即使有一天我们终将分开，此刻我也没有遗憾。  
Chris又往下坐了一点儿，伸直两条纤长的腿舒展开来，然后把头轻轻地靠在了Sebastian的肩上。Sebastian几乎能听到Chris的心跳声，他心里也警铃大作，但没有乱动，只是极缓慢地调整了一下，以让Chris枕得更舒服一点儿，然后故作镇定地把脸贴在Chris的额头上，注视着男人的睫毛像两把小扇子一般轻轻颤抖。  
两个六尺高的大男人这么靠在一起挺奇怪的，但Sebastian全心全意希望今夜永远不要结束。  
他们保持着这个姿势直到都要睡着时，Chris的手机铃声响了起来，Sebastian只能顺势（遗憾地）告辞。他回到自己房间，躺在床上盯着天花板，就这么失眠了一整晚。  
*  
“然后呢？”  
“第二天我们飞到了新加坡，我显然没睡好，但我们那晚看了一场特赞的烟火。哦对了，我还在台上抱了他一下。”  
“嗯，不知道你有没有心情上网，但你抱着一个小孩犯花痴的照片已经传遍社交媒体了。”  
“…所以，那天晚上我又去他房间陪他。他看上去还是挺紧张的，因为我们马上就要去伦敦了，我担心之后没时间单独相处了，就尽我所能的给他打气，说我无论怎么样都会支持他，一直相信他。”  
“然后呢？”  
“然后Chris看着我，说，Sebastian，我忍不住了。我们就接吻了。”


	6. This isn’t payback, is it

现在

停车场内，Sebastian打开Chris那辆奥迪SUV的车门，坐上副驾。以往，只要Sebastian坐在他旁边，Chris会把整个上半身转向他，看着他，左胳膊搁在方向盘上撑着自己的头，眼睛一眨不眨，随时可能像个傻瓜一样笑起来。他们在镜头前总是要表现得矜持端正，但当单独相处时，Chris不自觉的小动作特别多，像个永远不安静的孩子——比如摸摸后颈，比如把衣袖卷起又放下，比如时不时就活动一下肩膀。  
现在，Chris的双手搭在方向盘上，直视前方的空气，紧抿双唇，身体僵硬，一动不动。  
虽然他们并不是要一起去哪儿，Sebastian还是扣上了安全带。咔哒。然后Chris缓慢地转过头，望着他。  
Sebastian咽了口口水。“Chris，我很抱歉，之前唐突地出现在你家——但我是想来告诉你一些事的。我希望我们能谈谈。总之…”他听见自己颠三倒四地说，“我知道这么问挺直接的，但…我想知道你和Penny怎么样了。我…我想见你，所以我回来了。因为我很想你。”  
“……” Chris瞪着他，试图理解他说的话，显然有些震惊。他嗤笑了一声。“你想见我，然后你去见了Charles？Seb，别想否认。你们被人拍到了。这就是你想我的方式吗？”  
Sebastian长出一口气。“OK，我可以解释。我约了他出来见面因为…在见你之前我需要他的建议。我一直把Charles当哥们儿看——没别的意思，我保证。”  
“关于我的？你把我们的事情告诉Charles Choo了？”  
“听着，我真的很抱歉…”  
“没事——”Chris叹了口气，挥挥手，堵住了Sebastian的话，“他是你朋友…不关我的事。” 他们又陷入一阵沉默。  
过了一会儿，Chris字斟句酌地开口，听起来仿佛下了很大的决心，“Sebastian，我很抱歉，我现在和Penny在交往。”

Sebastian被这句话钉在自己的座椅上，全身发冷。“This isn’t payback, is it?”

过去

他们的鼻尖几乎碰到一起，呼吸交缠。Chris把自己从Sebastian身上撑起一些，结束了他们的第一个吻，但他看上去是如此渴望，仿佛随时都会凑过来继续吮吸Sebastian的唇瓣。  
Sebastian这一生吻过很多人，女人，男人，有些吻发自真心，有的为了展现演技。没有一个吻能比得上刚才那个——他被几乎是向他扑来的Chris压在地板上，没有退路，双手被Chris按在头顶，只来得及下意识闭上眼睛，感受Chris在他唇齿间让人全身颤抖的掠夺，舌头伸进口腔与他相绞。  
Sebastian的整个世界天翻地覆。他身下的地毯正在融化，他马上就要掉下去了，唯一在他面前让他抓紧不放的只有Chris Evans。这一切似曾相识——他在队2的片场，趴在Chris的身上，周围都是绿幕，摄像机和围观的人群，但他强迫自己只看着面前金发碧眼满脸伤痕的Chris，专心地想象着，试着在恍惚脑海里抓住苟延残喘的一丝神志：那桥上的男人就在面前，他是自己在这个破碎世界里的唯一希望……只有他。很久很久以前，他就决定终身追随的人。发生在他身上最好的和最糟糕的事。Sebastian不知道自己在用谁的灵魂思考，Chris身上的炙热温度让他的理智丢盔弃甲。  
但是他不得不这么做。  
Sebastian一把推开Chris，爬起来，感觉全身的血液往头顶涌去。他用手背抹了抹嘴巴，呼吸还紊乱着，慌乱地避免与Chris对视，试图往门的方向逃过去。他才走了两步，手就被Chris捉住了，然后被强硬地拉进一个怀抱。Chris双手环住Sebastian的腰，头埋在他的颈间，声音有些颤抖，“无论你在想什么…拜托别走。”  
Sebastian近乎窒息。他恨自己，为了接下来他要说的话。他没有别的选择。  
——“我很抱歉，Chris，我们不能这样。”

“为什么？”  
“你知道为什么。”  
“你在乎别人怎么看？”  
“……不。但我在乎咱们的职业生涯。”  
“没人会发现的。” Chris说，“我们小心点，你不说，我不说，没人会知道。”  
“…你经纪人联系过我经纪人。即使…之前我们还没有到这一步，他们可能已经看出来了。”  
Chris放下了手。  
“操，真见鬼…她们跟你说什么了？”  
“只是郑重建议我不要这么做。” Sebastian耸耸肩，苦笑了一下。“是我的错，我从开始就不该回应你。”  
“是你的心告诉你应该这么做，对吗？”Chris说。“你的合同里有限制性条款吗？”  
Sebastian明白他说的是什么。“没有。我可以谈恋爱。但是——”  
“但是什么？” Chris退后一步，“你不相信我们能搞定公司，甩掉狗仔？”  
Sebastian没说话。  
他们对视着，空气静止，有什么东西永远改变了。Chris的脸色像是被揍了一拳。“好的，我明白了。”  
“不，你不明白。现实点，Chris，想想八卦网站的标题会怎么写吧。你会因为担心自己搞砸了一部电影而睡不着，想想媒体知道我们在一起之后，他们会干什么？到时候我们怎么办？”  
“我们可以谨慎行事…不被他们抓住把柄…我可以付他们钱买断照片。我可以拿别的新闻和他们交换。”  
“这太冒险了。”  
“你说过，你希望我在你身边。” Chris音调上扬，声音颤抖。“你说过无论发生什么你都会支持我。Seb，现在我想和你在一起，然后你却他妈的退缩了？” 他几乎是在喊叫了。“你不是担心我。你是担心你自己的生活被影响。你不相信我能处理好这一切。”  
Sebastian注视着自己的脚尖。他用尽全部的自制力，没有抬起头，只是站在那里。这是他自找的。他听着Chris的最后判决。  
“Sebastian，你说的每一句话我都当真过。我是个彻头彻尾的傻瓜。”  
Chris转过身，抓起自己的手机就出了门。他离开时显然是想用力把门甩上，但这扇五星级酒店的房门慢慢地，悄无声息的合上了，就像演出结束时拉下的帷幕。


	7. Now or never

Sebastian一直对外宣称他理解的Steve和Bucky的感情是非爱情的。也许因为他在接下Bucky Barnes这个角色时，还是个直男。也许这和他之前演过的同性恋角色们有关。Gay们看到自己喜欢的男人时，是想和他上床的。Bucky看Steve时，是充满保护欲的。他不能让这个倔强的小个子受伤，这和道德无关，（和非常不道德的事情也无关），也许是命运冥冥之间用一条看不见的线把他们的手指系到一起，他注定要成为Steve的骑士，就算Steve有一天成长得不再需要他的庇护。Sebatian时常想，Steve和Bucky最后有没有“在一起”根本不重要，反正这两个老头子也应该没办法再和任何其他人结成伴侣。重要的是，他们是彼此忠诚的朋友，最好的兄弟，唯一的家人。这不是男女之间，或者男男女女受生育繁衍原始欲望支配的感情，可以今天结婚明天分手然后相忘江湖，重归陌生人，当做什么事都没发生。对Steve和Bucky来说，他们之间的联结是永远不会磨灭的，没可能再对别人这样了，他们只有彼此。从过去到现在，这种联结甚至穿越了时空，没有外力能够破坏这种感情，他们自己也不能。  
Sebastian无比羡慕Steve和Bucky这一对儿。现实里，事情总会改变，合作会结束，友情会终结，婚姻会破灭，他潜意识里害怕和他曾经相处过的每一个姑娘走不到最后。他不是没有认真对待她们。只是，恐惧让他戒备，在是否要更进一步的每个节点他都会不自觉地切换到防御模式。这种戒备一定或多或少地流露了出来，让她们总是在分手的时候说，“你没有给我安全感”。  
只有在他最深的梦里，他曾幼稚地许愿，希望有一个人能值得他无条件的付出，全身心的投入，能放心地把自己的恐惧托付给他。他想要的，是即使外头大雨倾盆，那人说句“我在这儿”，他就能像个婴儿一样闭眼酣睡得安安稳稳，一夜无梦。

可能一辈子只有一次机会把这个人留在他身边。

Chris很有耐心地解释。“我没有撒谎。我们现在就是一对情侣。合约从电影上映前四个月开始一直到下映三个月。固定次数的街拍，发稿。我可以选择不公开回应，但很显然，如果我和其他人在一起被拍到，对我的形象有负面影响。”  
“可是你讨厌公关作秀。” Sebastian眯起眼睛。  
“我必须这么做。我当时没什么更好的选择。” 男人意有所指地看着Sebastian。Sebastian意识到，即使Chris最近一直很忙，没时间每天去健身房，即使比之前消瘦了些，他看起来还是该死的好看，从头发丝到脖颈皮肤都充斥着荷尔蒙，让Sebastian特别想靠近，尤其是面对着他眼神里流露出毫不掩饰的渴望……然后Chris把他唤回到现实。  
“但那已经不重要了。”

他已经错过了这个机会。

“我现在至少半年内不打算约会任何人，专心把我的新片拍完。然后我们要一起进组复联3。工作时就请保持专业，我不想影响你或者我自己的状态。  
在那之后？我不觉得你会等，我也不希望你等。  
你是对的，走到这步，已经有太多不想放弃的东西，太多要负责的人。他们指望着你和我。太多双眼睛注视着你和我。  
我很抱歉。我们之间发生过的一切，都很美好。  
但太晚了——我们回不去了。” 

 

Sebastian真的不知道自己之后是怎么结束对话，回到家的。  
他把全身的衣服都脱掉，赤裸地钻进被子里，拿床单蒙住头，闭上眼睛告诉自己，只是不顺利的一天，睡一觉醒来一切就都好了。他以为自己会辗转反侧，会痛苦失眠，但神奇的是，他在自己不记得的时候就睡着了。

手机振动了起来，他跌跌撞撞地下床，循着声音来到餐厅，拿起手机眯着眼睛看。2016年9月28日星期三，3：02am，Charles的短信。他想起这小子现在应该在vegas休假。完全不记得我们隔着三小时时差，对吧？他点开，照例是询问他和Chris的进展。“你们怎么样了”  
“分手了” Sebastian回复，不知道除了这三个字之外还有什么话好说。  
“[礼花][礼花][礼花]自由的感觉如何？” Charles秒回。  
真他妈损友。Sebastian翻了个白眼，把短信页面关掉了。他心情真的非常糟糕，最不需要的就是一个落井下石的Charles。他没有开灯，给自己倒了杯水喝，光着脚蜷缩在椅子上。夜里的温度有些凉，窗外在刮风，夏天结束了。他能听见树叶在风中簌簌摇摆的声音，玻璃窗被吹得微微振动，昏黄的路灯光透过百叶窗照进来，在天花板上投射出一道道粗细不一的线。  
离杀青派对上，他们互相说“宣传期见”的那晚已经过去很久了。Sebastian第一次许诺要陪Chris去现场看橄榄球比赛一定是几年前的事了。他们从未成行。离他们的第一个吻也很久了。最近半年内发生的那么多事清晰地在他眼前浮现。北京。新加坡。脚踏在另一片遥远土地上的悸动。去凤凰城的飞机上。那块Chris喂他吃的巧克力。他飞去了爱尔兰。从爱尔兰回纽约。从纽约到波士顿。Chris每一次，每一次看着他的眼神。  
记忆如尚未盛开的蔷薇花蕾一样鲜活。  
Sebastian的手无意识地抓住桌布一角又松开。他真的不是想要流眼泪或是什么的，他上高中之后就很少哭了，到现在为止只有屈指可数的几次。  
上一次是他在爱尔兰，新戏杀青，和几个熟人相约找个地中海畔的小镇享受阳光把自己晒黑回来。他们提前两周订好了机票，知会了助理，在出行当天却因为导演临时要补拍几个镜头遗憾取消了行程。那天晚上他躺在自己的房间里看书，他的经纪人突然打电话给他。电话那头平素冷静专业的女人带着哭腔，劈头盖脸地问他现在在哪里，有没有事。  
Sebastian打开电视，正在播突发新闻，意大利6.5级地震，震中离他们本来要去的小城只有八十公里。  
第二天他给妈妈打了一个电话，聊了聊家常。Sebastian压根没提他们临时取消的旅行。但挂了电话后，他发觉自己手在颤抖，眼眶发湿。  
电视里还在滚动播报最新的伤亡人数和救灾情况。Sebastian盯着直播镜头里的废墟呆呆地看了一会儿，决定打开推特看看情况。  
他很长一段时间没有登陆过自己的小号了，所以他首先看到的就是他唯一一个关注，Chris Evans，在两周之前发的一条祝他生日快乐的推。  
祝你美梦成真。  
那一刻他咬咬嘴唇，站起来，关掉电视，拨了个号码，在等待着它接通的时候从床底抽出自己的行李箱，开始往里面扔衣服。电话通了。他对另一头说，“Charles，帮我订一张回纽约的机票。”

 

*  
Sebastian坐在餐桌前，手指揪着桌布。  
“您好,您所拨打的用户暂时无法接听，请在哔一声之后留言。哔——”  
“Hello, Chris. 这里是Sebastian。我知道现在是凌晨三点，你应该在睡觉，如果吵醒了你我很抱歉。我只想问你一个问题。……我知道你身担合约，但你没说的是…”他犹豫着，但还是说了下去，“你自己的想法。你对我们有什么看法？你对我…还有感觉吗？请告诉我。因为这对我也很重要。请给我回电，谢谢。”  
一分钟后Sebastian的手机响了，他抓住它，手指划开，意识到Chris把自己的手机锁屏画面截图发给了他——截图时间是2016年9月28日星期三，3：15am，明亮的黄色背景，棕色卷发看不清脸的男人穿着蓝色上衣，左手是脚手架一般的机械装置。


	8. Your eyes

Chris不敢直视Sebastian的眼睛，因为那双眼睛看起来永远似笑非笑，脉脉含情。不扮冬兵时Sebastian的眉毛几乎未加修饰，眉尾稀疏开来，眼圈有淡淡的红晕，但那更衬托出他眼周精致的纹路，眼皮上的薄薄皱褶和几乎通透的眼珠，像阴影里发光的星辰，像一块修长的宝石，像该被放在玻璃罩子里永远保护起来的艺术品。上帝啊——他这一生和很多好看的人打过交道，但Sebastian是被派到他身边的一个他妈的天使。他的眼睛。它们凝视时的热度快要把他灼伤，他完全不能看着它们说出拒绝的话。  
想象会让他感到疼痛，脆弱，不舍。但他没法停止，就像饮下一剂最甜蜜的毒药。入睡脑海里的空白。他不知道他怎么办到的。

“我不觉得你会等，我也不希望你等。”

——所以这就是了，这操蛋的作为一个名人的人生。真的没必要为了不能实现的事浪费时间精力，耗尽他的感情，对吗？他们永远不能肆意妄为，不能突发奇想干点出格的事，不能犯傻，不能失去理智。背后有一整个团队打造他的言行，给他做感情决定，帮他找个女朋友，竭尽所能维护他的形象。

不，Chris听见自己耳边的声音说，他不会在原地等。

前些阵子他的公关和他聊过一次，关于Sebastian。“我很高兴你们做出了理智的决定。” 女人推了推自己的眼镜，捏着手里的黑色笔记本的某一页，像是寻找合适的谈话点，“现在真的没什么事比观众发现同一部戏的男主和男配居然搞在一起更糟了。为了宣传做点bromance是必要的，但假戏真做——”她锐利地看着Chris，“想想你们的未来吧。”  
职业生涯。Chris没有说话，他很累。有一瞬间他想站起来把桌子掀翻把面前那个愚蠢的花瓶摔在地上一次又一次直到它变成碎片就像他的心这样也许能让他感觉好些——但他只是冷淡地点点头，不发一言地坐在那里。就坐在那。

双向暗恋，互有感觉互相试探却不能说破的故事总是最美好。  
现实里，它糟透了。

Chris试着花更多时间和Penny在一起，想看看他的心意是否能被改变。至少你得给自己个机会，他们是这么说的。第一次见面时Penny走进房间，说着“嗨”。Chris从沙发上蹦起来，指着她，“等等，我知道你——你是Zootopia里那个邪恶的绵羊副市长！” 对方有点惊喜地笑了，“哇，你是个货真价实的迪士尼爱好者。” Chris的确如此。所以每当Penny在他耳边说话时，他都不能不联想到那只头顶毛球看上去毫不起眼其实是片中大反派的小绵羊。Penny是个很有趣的姑娘。她善于自嘲，Chris不得不被她的诙谐打动。她是个吃货，去吃汉堡时喜欢点双份酸黄瓜，大杯苏打水，懂得往披萨上同时加虾，羊奶酪和红椒。她的衣柜里全部是条纹衫和背带牛仔裤。有一次他们在Chris家打发时间，Penny趴在沙发上看书，全身真空只穿了条背带牛仔裤，露出肩膀，手臂和前胸大块裸露的皮肤。

Chris做不到，他做不到上前去吻她。这不公平，他和Sebastian之间也只有一个吻。

Penny翻了个身仰面躺着，现在她几乎能被一览无余了。Chris放下遥控器，站起来，去自己房间里，门关上，背顶着门做深呼吸。他返回起居室，手里拎着件自己的外套，丢在女人身上，说，“你可能会觉得冷。”

有那么些时候Chris放任自己被脆弱，疼痛，不舍的情绪淹没，想象着Sebastian的眼睛。

 

-

 

现在立场转换，每天发来问候的人变成了Sebastian。Chris的电影开拍了，时间很紧张，他事务缠身，所以基本不回复，只默默地看完每一条短信后把它们删掉。  
“今天在漫展，看见了上次我们合影时那只被涂成蓝色的狗。它的主人是个退伍军人，你能想象吗？”  
“漫展的粉丝总是问些很棒的问题。每一个都让我思考。”  
“[图片]”  
“[图片] ”  
“今天是国际男友节哦。节日快乐。Best, Sebastian”  
“他们又问了我冬兵接盾的问题——我当然还是给的官方回答，不知道，没通知，等消息——不过我真的很希望我们还能一起参与接下来漫威的项目，不管我是不是拿着盾的人。”

 

拍摄进行得不顺利，被投资方硬塞进来的男二号徒有其表，在一场感情戏时企图对女主揩油，被甩了一个耳光。不幸地是，当天恰好有记者在片场探班，拍下了事情的全部经过。

Chris在公司待了大半天做损失控制。Penny前来探视，他们坐在会议室里大嚼披萨时，女人凑过来手抚上他的背想给他一个安慰的拥抱。这不是Penny的错， 但Chris需要点新鲜空气。他出门开车直接去了自己的安全屋，背靠着窗户坐在角落的地板上几乎是感受自己陷入一种恍惚的状态。两小时内，夜晚像被遗忘在锅里的汤逐渐变凉，他对问题怎么处理也有了头绪。Chris打开手机，信息和语音留言像潮水一样涌进来。他无视了制片人的，宣传方的，记者的，Penny和其他同事的，直接点开了Seb的短信页面。

“嗨，我看到新闻了。如果你想找人聊聊，永远可以打我电话。”  
“这不是你的错。”  
“Chris，”  
“抱歉，刚才没打完就发送了。我只想说，在这一切之后也许你不再相信我了，但你仍有我全心全意的支持。即使只是作为朋友。”  
“也许现在是我自私又自恋。但我们都知道有些时刻总是难以度过。如果觉得我可以帮助的话，你不必一个人面对。”  
Chris拨通了电话。他闭上眼，听着听筒里电流的沙沙声。不一会，电话通了。  
“打电话给自己还没放下又放不下但也不能在一起的人是个绝对的错误。” Chris说。  
“总会有美好的事情发生。我一直这么想。” Sebastian说。

 

-

 

DJ开始放电音版的迪士尼歌曲。玻璃杯碰撞的声音。房间上空拉着大大的横幅“Terry Mackie周岁生日快乐”，到处都是彩带，气球和笑声。作为房间里为数不多的单身汉，如果不是被Anthony穿着猎鹰装的大儿子牵紧了手，Chris简直有点想赶快逃离现场。他刚从一群小钢铁侠的攻击中（每一个都想揉他的头发）抬起头，就隔着一整个房间看见对面同样被一群孩子簇拥着的Sebastian。Anthony走近，把Chris从孩子堆里解救了出来。他左手拿走Chris的礼物，右手拍拍他的背，挤挤眼，“你再不去找Sebastian说话我就让你陪我儿子一整个晚上。”  
两分钟后，Chris和Sebastian站在了门口。  
“孩子们。……哇。每一个都想揪我的头发。嗯，你想找点乐子吗？”Sebastian笑着，尝试挽救他的发型。  
Chris不太确定这是不是个好主意，但他发现自己从未如此渴望和Sebastian单独相处。

于是他们乘电梯到了顶楼，电梯门打开时他们发现天台上还有一座五米高的小平台，只有上去才能看到无遮挡的夜景，但没有楼梯，必须得攀着墙上凿出来的几个踏脚处上去。  
“你不是认真的吧。” Chris无奈地看着Sebastian，他们是拍过很多危险的动作戏，运动细胞比一般人发达，但至少那是经过排练的，地上铺着预防受伤的垫子，身上也有绑安全绳。  
Sebastian脱下自己的外套系在腰间，朝他露齿而笑。“为什么不呢？” 他朝平台走去，伸出手，三五下就攀到了平台顶部，翻过了仅到脚踝的围栏，转过身朝下面的他伸出手。“拜托，别像个胆小鬼。”  
Chris想，自己一定是疯了。他是个该死的好莱坞明星，他的公司是给他买过保险的，但如果他在随便什么地方（对，司机把他直接送到地下停车场，Chris他连这栋楼的名字都不知道）像五岁的孩子一样胡闹把自己的背摔伤了，这笔急救费用恐怕得全额从他的账户出。再加上，墙上的凹槽里真是很脏，他的手全蹭上了灰——他已经不假思索地攀上来了，Sebastian抓住他的手臂——“我接住你了。”

Sebastian有个不可思议的裤子口袋：他从里面掏出了两罐“派对上顺来的”啤酒。他先拿袖子擦擦易拉罐口，用拇指打开它，然后把啤酒递给Chris。Chris的心仍因为刚才一场小小的冒险砰砰直跳，但他同时又因为这一切感到奇怪的宁静。好像它们本来就该发生。Chris和Sebastian，逃开了整个派对，坐在一座不知名高楼的顶楼平台上，像是与世隔绝。阴沉的夜幕发着光，他们面前是细细密密亮着灯的摩天大楼，远方的车流一条黄色一条红色。右边的旷野之上，一轮明月无声地照耀。  
Sebastian喝了口啤酒，抬起头，喉结滚动。  
“我还记得上次我们一起看着夜晚的天空，但那里没有很多城市的灯光——”  
“美队三的杀青派对。你第一次告诉我有个歌星叫Hozier。”  
“你真的记得我说过的每一句话，是吗？”  
“不仅仅是记得。”

Sebastian唇角扬起，眼睛里的光芒让Chris觉得这是他此生见过最美的笑容。  
“我以前总爱爬上天台。晚餐之后，溜出家门，骗妈妈说我要去散步。我一个人，没人知道。看着夜晚的天空，数着星星…让我感到世界上有比我们身边的一切更重要的事。”  
“Chris，直到今天我还在这样想。好莱坞对我们来说几乎是生活的全部，但在这个星球上其他的地方，战争在发生，有人失去了最爱的人，有孩子在忍受饥饿和寒冷。我和你，只是两个微不足道的幸运的人类。”  
“无论发生什么，即使有一天我们不再…想着对方，一切都会没事的。”

 

-

 

Terry的生日派对后，Chris Evans抽出四天飞到了上海，给他代言的品牌拍17年春夏季广告，顺便出席该品牌举行的一场开店仪式。拍摄中，他戴上了框架眼镜，演一个英俊忧郁的旅客，坐在火车上惆怅地看着外面的风景。  
他念着台词。由于在没有方向的流浪中，想起了自己逝去的恋人，他要设法表现出一种如梦似幻，千帆过尽又深情款款的状态。  
“我还记得那著名的诗句——当玫瑰含苞待放，请君采撷，过去的时间仍在飞逝。如错过了那枝繁叶茂，你将永远，原地徘徊。”

 

“但即使我能说服自己放下……我也不能再错过这个机会。Chris，这次我他妈的不想放手。”  
Sebastian喝完最后一口啤酒，捏着罐子，他转过身来正视Chris的眼睛。  
“我想回到你身边——这是我的选择。现在我选择相信，相信也许我们能有一丝希望，这就足够了，因为我愿意为了它付出我的所有。努力找到一条行得通的路，无条件的支持，或是对你的信任。你之前说我不相信你能处理好，所以我在试着去相信。也许能给我们一个重新开始的机会。”  
“因为Chris，我爱上你了。”

 

片场很安静，所有人都盯着站在中间正在表演的Chris。久久的沉默后，男人抬起头，直面着镜头，绽放一个自信又张狂的笑容，神采飞扬如魔法般瞬间点亮了破旧黯淡的车厢——  
“梦境不会自动变成现实。这就是为什么你不会在原地等。2017 玫瑰系列，不再等待。”  
“卡——”  
在场的这位广告导演也是从业三十年的老资历了，但他还是第一次被面前的演员震惊得说不出话。不住地点着头，他最终还是没忍住，一把拉住旁边的副导，“看到没？这就是他妈的好莱坞明星。情绪真饱满啊，一遍过。哎，小王你过来——快把我刚才说的话写到稿里，出个通告。”他已经开始为成片的质量感到兴奋，跳下椅子小跑到镜头前去表扬演员，“干得好，Chris！你太了不起，那可真是惊艳的表演。”

 

-

 

Chris和Penny面对面坐着。她穿着棉T恤和机车外套，橙色的围巾松松地挽在脖子上，单手把玩着一根吸管。  
“对不起，Penny，我真的没法再和你这样下去了。你什么都没有做错。错的是我。”  
“我知道。” 女人善解人意地笑了，“我只是，不是他。”  
“等等——真的有那么明显吗。” Chris睁大了眼睛看着她，对方只是不置可否地皱皱鼻子。  
“Chris，虽然我挺喜欢你的，但讲真，没有女人愿意挡在两个相爱的男人中间，何况他们还在银幕上演了一对国民CP. ” 她把吸管放下，站起来，拿起自己的包。“作为朋友的建议，Chris，赶快去找他吧。祝你们幸福。”  
Chris也站了起来，和她拥抱道别。这时桌上的手机震动了起来，是一条新闻推送。他们同时往那方小屏幕上望过去，看到了意想不到的消息。Penny的眼睛扫过那一列字，睁大了。  
“操，纽约的街道上发生爆炸了？”

 

 

 

当你特别特别强烈地担心着一个人时往往很难留意到其他重要的细节。比如说，发生爆炸的地点和Seb的家至少隔着五十条街，报道中也没有提及伤亡人数。Chris试着不去多想，专注于开车，但广播里反复播送的“嫌犯尚未抓获”及“在两公里外发现第二处炸弹，已被警方安全拆除”这样的消息完全无助于他的情绪。他刚刚和Sebastian打过电话，打到第三个才接通，对方的声音明显非常不安。 “操，Chris，我他妈遇上大麻烦了。”  
Chris听他这么说更是心急如焚，顾不上分析那大麻烦究竟和外头的爆炸案有多少干系。“待在家里不要出门，我现在就过来。”可他的话还没说完，电话那头的Sebastian就挂断了，这非常不正常，所以Chris又踩了一脚油门。幸运的是，也许因为新闻的影响，进城的路完全畅通，而出城的路排起了长龙。

Chris一路超速终于开到了Sebastian家，他有地址可是不知道Seb的房间号，Chris只好一手拨手机，一手从101开始试着拨楼下的语音通话装置。这时，他看见了匆匆赶来的Charles。  
“Chris？”对方好像比他还要惊讶。“他叫你来的？你在这里干什么？”  
“呃——你会知道的。” Chris含糊地说，（怀着醋意）看着Charles从裤兜里掏出备用钥匙，打开门，微微侧身示意他先进去。

Sebastian打开门时的场景非常滑稽——Chris和Charles破门而入，一左一右抓住他的手臂迫不及待地上下打量。等他们发现面前的人毫发无损，容光焕发，看起来完全正常时，Sebastian不好意思地笑了。  
“对不起，伙计们。假警报。我太傻了，被现代科技蒙蔽了双眼。”

 

“你他妈不是在电话里说你肝脏要衰竭了吗？” Charles大喊。  
“什么，肝脏衰竭？？！” Chris更大声地喊。  
一辆警车高鸣着警笛从楼下的马路上疾驶而去，声音由大变小，最后外面完全安静，只有他们三人大眼瞪小眼地看着彼此，都发不出声音，头上满是问号。

 

十分钟后，Chris和Charles都被按进了沙发，一人手里塞了一杯热茶，听Sebastian讲完了整个事情经过。原来，Sebastian昨夜喝了点酒后睡了，醒来后打开手机发现屏幕变成了黄色，误以为是自己的眼睛出了问题。  
“直到你们敲门前我google了一下，发现“屏幕变黄”搜出来的第一个结果就是“没有把Night Shift关掉。是苹果出的新功能，夜间护眼模式。我一定是什么时候不小心打开了，都没有意识到。”  
“我要指着这个笑话笑一年了。” Charles没好气地说，指指自己的腿。“你看看，我穿着睡裤就过来了。听你在电话里的声音，还以为一架飞机坠落在了你的后院。”  
“你完全没概念。我是说，我几乎狂乱地点开每一个应用想看看是不是我不小心把桌面背景弄成了黄色——”  
“有时候你的傻气真是让人眼界大开。”  
“You're taking all the stupid with you.” Chris很合时宜地说。  
然后他们三个捧腹大笑了五分钟。  
“所以，到底，Chris，为什么你在这儿？” Charles一边笑一边问。  
Sebastian似有所悟，仰起头看着Chris，脸上还残留着淡淡笑意。

 

他不再需要逃避了。Chris把他的茶放到一边，站起来，走过去，直视着Sebastian，捧起他的脸，把他整个人压进沙发里，用一个狂热的吻给了Charles答案。

 

Gather ye rosebuds while ye may,  
Old Time is still a-flying;  
And this same flower that smiles to-day  
To-morrow will be dying.

当玫瑰含苞待放，请君采撷，  
过去的时间仍在飞逝；  
今日微笑着的这花儿，  
明日就将凋谢。

Then be not coy, but use your time,  
And while ye may, go marry;  
For having lost but once your prime,  
You may for ever tarry.

善待韶华，切勿扭捏，  
趁年轻寻一人与你匹配。  
如错过了那枝繁叶茂，  
你将永远，原地徘徊。

 

END

 

“你才是个穿着套头毛衣只会捂着胸哈哈大笑的傻瓜。” Sebastian说。Chris不想和他打嘴仗但还是禁不住笑，他们现在挤在一张沙发上了，Chris的手穿过Seb的肩膀，他们的脑袋靠在一起。

最震惊的还是Charles。“我以为你们早就分手了。你回纽约不是要找他分手的吗？” 他颤抖地指着面前依偎的两人。  
“没有啊，我一直都是想去找他和好的。是他不要我。” Sebastian有点好笑地望着Charles，完全没意识到他的话在友人心里投下了多大一颗炸弹。  
“我被你的诚意打动了。” Chris故作矜持地说。

一直以为他们完全不爱对方的Charles目睹两人明目张胆地在他面前偷情，感觉整个世界都崩塌了。

“瞧瞧谁现在是傻瓜了。” Sebastian说。不过我倒想知道——Chris，” 他的语气变得认真，“是什么改变了你的心意呢？”

Chris Evans注视着面前他最爱的人，他们曾很多次近在咫尺，但没有哪一次像此刻一样让他觉得，彼此的灵魂是如此贴近。  
“因为……没有什么事情是永远的。”  
而我，再也不想浪费一分一秒在那些根本就不重要的事上了。  
“你听过一句诗吗？玫瑰含苞待放时，请君采撷。”  
他又一次温柔地啄上了Sebastian Stan的双唇，感觉有一万朵花在自己心中盛开。

 

真END了

 

 


End file.
